


(I'm) Back

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: GFAU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue - Freeform, Chara is actually just a smol emotionally immature child, Fluff? Mayyyyybeeeee??, Gfau, I don't know the canon very well so this is butchered beyond belief, I'm sorry creators, M/M, Reunions, SCI, Scifell - Freeform, Westy, Westy takes things really personally, because what else do I write, chara, fell - Freeform, god please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Guess who's back~Back again~Tags are still fucking me over so gonna put them here:Science sans, Underfell Sans, Blue (Underswap sans), Westminster (scifell child), Chara, Chara is an innocent bean, gfau, Westy is ooc, just warning you, fluff (?), Angst (?), Idk anymore, sequel to Back, not my au, idk much about it so it's butchered, I'm sorry original creators, scifell because what else do I write





	1. Awwested

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooo boy howdy I'm....dying this took me two days and I can't look at it anymore so take this.
> 
> Westminster belongs to computerglitch8 on Tumblr. He's really OOC because I don't know much about him. You have been warned.
> 
> Gfau belongs to Mathriseheaven on Tumblr. It's really good.
> 
> Enjoy your continuation.

Westminster had lived with his Dad for as long as he could remember. He'd never thought of the weird things going on around this town, never even noticed them before Chara pointed them out.

Chara was his best friend. They had fallen into the Underground a few years after he was born, but they still didn't know everything about this place.  Apparently, neither did he.

He'd never wondered why the old man living somewhere near the dump and the weird grey door in Waterfall would stared at him for several minutes before screeching some random thing about one eyed beasts and diving into the water before leaping out, apparently having forgotten that he couldn't swim.

He'd never wondered why he only had one parent. He'd just assumed they were dead or something.

Well. That wasn't completely true. He'd just stopped asking years ago when he realized how much it upset Dad.

_Westy roamed the halls, heading for the kitchen. God only knew what woke him up, but he couldn't sleep, and there was an empty cup on his bedside table that needed to be put up. He rubbed his eyes blearily. Ugh._

_The eight year old heard whimpering and quiet cries coming from his Daddy's room. Curious and worried, he put the glass down on a table and opened the door just as Daddy let out a heart-wrenching scream._

_**"SCI!"** _

_"DADDY!" Westy screeched, startled and concerned. His daddy woke up, looking haggard and terrified._

_"D-Daddy? Are you okay?" Westy sniffled. Daddy stared at him, tears streaming from his eyesockets._

That was the first time he'd ever seen his Dad cry.

_Daddy sighed. "What are you doing up? It's a school night." He slowly stood. Crossing the room, he picked him up. Westy was almost too big now._

_"I couldn't sleep." He looked at his son, who pulled the long sleeve of his nightshirt over his hand and started drying the tears lingering in his father's eyes._

_"Daddy?" Fell hummed sleepily. "Who's Sci?" He froze, clinging to Westminster like he would float away if he didn't. He pulled in a shaky breath and gave him a (not at all) reassuring smile._

_"It's pretty late. Let's get you to bed. Don't need you falling asleep in class after all!"_

_He pretended not to hear the sobbing from Daddy's room as he lay in bed that night._

There was something he was always curious about though.

Well, two somethings, but he didn't want the journal right now.

From under the bed, Westy pulled out a big heavy photo album. He flipped to the first page.

There were some things even his father couldn't keep from him.

On this page, there was a selection of wedding photos. His Dad wore a black suit, eyes bright and face flushed a bright red.

_He looks so happy._

Next to him stood another skeleton in a dark blue suit, his cheeks a bright cyan. He looked as excited as Dad, who held him tucked into his side. One hand was raised to adjust his glasses, and the boy could see six fingers.

He didn't know how to feel about the guy he assumed was Sci.

Some days, he wanted nothing more than to cut _Him_  out of every damn picture. Some days he missed him so much he wanted to curl up on his bed and cry, though he'd never met him.

Why did he leave? Where did he go?

Was he ever coming back?

See, Westy _knew that_  Sci was alive.

Probably.

Okay, so there wasn't really any evidence, but he believed it nonetheless. Sci was alive. ~~He had to be. Westy would make as many deals with - ugh - Death as he had to. If Sci was dead, he would drag him right back into the world of the living and give him a good smack and probably curl up in his lap and cry.~~

He slid the album back under the bed. He could look at it later, when he was sure he wouldn't start sobbing grossly and make his dad rush in.

Meaning he could only look at it for five minutes or less, depending on how he felt that day. Sometimes he just needed to see him, even if it was just a photo. He felt selfish for hiding this from his dad. If anyone really needed to see Sci, it would be him, but Westy didn't know how he would react.

~~He tried not to think on the times he came home from school and Dad was crying in his room, not caring that it could be heard throughout the house, or the day Westy went to wake him up when he was younger and found a picture of him and Sci under his pillow. He felt guilty enough already.~~

He gasped as he realized that he was no longer touching the floor of his room in the attic. He was floating above the bedside. He nearly screamed, then giggled nervously when  he fell to the ground. Dad _hated_  seeing him so high up. He always ended up freaking out and pulling him back down, though it had been worse when he was younger.

There were loud noises outside. Voices.

He heard them yelling his dad's name. He heard Dad scream back, his muffled voice colored with alarm and shock.

Westy felt his soul stop for a good few seconds before it started up twice as fast. He raced downstairs.

"Dad?!?" His father was pinned to the ground, held down by two members of the canine unit while Undyne shouted out the list of charges and rights. All of the guards and his parent froze.

"West..." he whispered. His metaphorical heart broke. The guards all looked very uncomfortable. Fell looked really guilty.

He stood at the bottom of the staircase, looking stunned. A guard dragged him aside on Undyne's orders, but Westy didn't really notice.

His room seemed so much smaller when there was a guard in it.

_"- stealing toxic waste, and building a doomsday device."_

Toxic waste? _Doomsday device?_  What stupid fuck thought his father was building a - a _death machine_  of all things? He could barely work the cassette player most days! As for stealing toxic waste, who was guarding it if his father, who couldn't walk quietly to the kitchen at night, got in and took it without any problem? Probably the same guy who told them Dad was making a destruction ray.

The guard tried to explain what was going on to him, but their voice was a dull rumble, background noise to his whirlpool of thought. They soon gave up and left the room.

Chara climbed in through the window.

"Hey Chara."

Their eyes met.

"Gravity is not working and I'm confused."

"Oh?" He asked, trying to act like everything was okay, because _gravity isn't working, of course everything's not okay_. Chara made a strangled sound of frustration.

"Come on," they muttered, grabbing his wrist and tugging him inside. "I think it's coming from the basement."

"I have a _basement?_ " Chara looked at him like they despaired for what his father must have dealt with.

With a long suffering sigh, they simply continued dragging him out into the living room.

At least the guards were gone, but so was his dad.

He tried to get Chara up to speed.

They turned around and started racing for his dad's room.

"Chara, what are you doing?"

"We gotta get evidence to prove him innocent, stupid." Westy blinked, surprised. He hadn't even considered looking for signs of his father's innocence. He had simply known that his father wouldn't do anything like this.

They marched in. Chara immediately climbed up on a bookshelf to reach... a video camera.

"You think that's what we need right now?"

"We need to document our evidence in case it gets destroyed!" they cried, as though this was the most obvious thing ever.

Westy raised a brow.

"You watch too many murder mysteries. I highly doubt it's gonna get destroyed."

Chara looked at him indignantly.

"Stuff happens. What if we run into that creepy old dude at the dump? What about those creeps in the woods? What about Death? Your dad was arrested by the Royal Guard from the _Capital_. He's being accused of some bad stuff. And we're just kids, they'll never believe us without evidence."

That was all his delicately balanced mind could take at the moment. He started giggling hysterically.

One parent was an absentee and he only knew what he looked like from some - some dusty old _album_ , and the other was just arrested. Where would he go if his dad wasn't proven not guilty and his other dad never showed up? What then? Would he just go live with Uncle Edge? Good god, he _hoped_  not.

Chara carefully sat him down and rubbed his skull gently. At some point, his laughter had become hiccups and tearful muttering. They softly shushed him.

"Hey. Heeyyyyyy, it's gonna be okay, we're gonna fix this, we'll get proof, you're gonna get your dad back, you aren't going to your uncle's house, you're gonna be okay." Westminister sniffled wetly and took several deep breaths to collect himself.

"Chara, you're a great friend." They chuckled.

"Dude, I'm your _only_  friend."

The human child powered up the gadget and tried to record, but received a message saying that the memory was full.

Westy rose to his feet with Chara and excused himself to go get his laptop.

It was old and slow, but it served him long and it worked well enough, so he didn't really see any need for a new one. He grabbed a USB cable and walked to the bedroom, making sure not to drop his precious cargo. He hooked the camera up to the computer.

The folder that popped up was labeled 'Fell+Sci', how could he _not at_  least glance over the contents. Chara immediately gasped theatrically, so he took that as permission to open the file.

Multiple pictures of his dads doing stupidly fluffy couple stuff, making stupid faces, sleeping, and, occasionally, just doing little everyday things that still somehow made Westy's heart melt from the cuteness.

Oh my god there are videos.

They clicked on one titled 'sneaky Sci'.

They were treated to a view of the Snowdin forest, where a big lump sat on a rock. The camera shook a little and whoever was holding it seemed to be stifling laughter. They slowly snuck closer to the lump, which Westy recognized as his father. The camera person tiptoed closer.

Closer.

They flopped onto Fell gracelessly. Fell shrieked in alarm, his red eye blazing brightly, before he sighed and donned the most unamused look ever directed at anyone, similar to the one he gave the children when they teased him about his love life (or lack thereof) once.

"Damnit Sci, don't do that shit. You're gonna get hurt."

Chara, who had, as of yet, not been exposed to this language, gasped and covered their ears. Westy was undeterred.

"Awwwww, c'mon Edgy, we both know you would never hurt me~."

They snickered. Woowwwww. 'Edgy', huh? Suits him.

Dad scowled, though his son could tell there was no heat behind it.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." The camera shook as Sci sat up. "My warrior would never betray the minister of war," he purred. Fell turned dark red.

Chara paused the video and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" their skeleton friend called.

"I gotta go puke rainbows. I'll be right back."

They were gone for a few minutes. The one who stayed in the room stared at the screen and grimaced whenever he heard loud retching from the bathroom.

This must have been a long time ago. Dad looked younger, more happy and...carefree. Westy had never seen him look like that before. He'd never seen him look that way at anyone, either. He had those soft white eyes, the ones he only used for Westy and Sci. He felt a rush of warmth and anger simultaneously looking at them. His dad loved Sci. He clearly really, really loved him and would do anything for him, and Sci just - just _left!_  Sci had clearly loved his father as well, and yet he wasn't here, and Dad was, Dad was alone, raising him and running the shop and nursing a broken heart all on his own when Sci should be here, Sci _should be_  helping him, not doing whatever wherever the fuck he ran off to.

Chara ran back in and settled next to him, resuming the video.

The video ended.

On to the next then.

"Hey Nerd." Sci grunted from the couch where he sat drinking coffee and made an aborted waving gesture with a six fingered hand.

Fell chortled.

"Awwwww, is da ministew of waw sweepy?"

"Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance I will bring your fucking neck if you ever speak like that again." More gasping from his right. Well _someone's_  not a morning person.

Still, Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance. Think about it.

"I am vewy sowwy siw, it won't happen again."

Sci sighed (oh my god Chara plEASE) and his palm met his forehead. His coffee sloshed over the edge of his mug in the process, and a good third of it went onto Sci's lap. He didn't even wince, unlike the children, he just sighed again and stared at the coffee stain on his lap with a look of utter disappointment and betrayal for a long time. Fell sighed. There was a lot of sighing in this one.

"Go take a shower, I'll make more coffee."

Sci rose slowly and cuddled his... friend? Boyfriend? Roommate? Husband? He dazedly wandered off. Fell turned the camera off.

They knew why this one was called 'wegwet' now.

'Note' was opened shortly after.

The camera person wandered through the house, which looked smaller and very different from the one they were in now. It looked to be an apartment.

"Sci~ Sci, where are you? Come on out, babe, I won't bite - unless you want me to~"

Westy cringed. Yeah, no, he did _not_  need to hear that. Not now, not _ever_. _Especially_  not from his Dad to his dad.

"Sciiiiii~ seriouslyyyyy~ I want cuddles~" Fell whined.

Dear God, since when was his dad so... affectionate?

He wandered into a room with a queen sized bed. He flopped on the bed and groaned dramatically. He could now see his father fully. The date suggested that this was a couple of years before he was born. His Dad didn't look much different from the other videos. He tilted his head to the right.

"Is this it, cruel fate? Am I never to see my amazing boyfriend or receive his fabulous cuddles ever again? Oh, how heartless!" he cried to the heavens. His hand brushed a note, which he promptly picked up and opened. He groaned.

"Damnit Sci, why do you do this? This code is _hard_." he grumbled.

Since when was Dad this whiny?

Westy scoured his mind for a reasonable explanation before one quickly presented itself. His father had acted similar once when he caught some illness or other. He was probably not feeling well.

~~Westy could also remember other times. It always happened on the same day every year. Dad would marathon random sci-fi movies and murder mysteries and eat ice cream and stay wrapped up in a blanket sobbing his heart out on the couch all day. Westy was usually at school or Chara's house when this happened, but he knew why.~~

Fell sat down with the paper and a furrowed brow for a couple of minutes before he shot up.

"To the living room I go, then!" He declared to absolutely no one. He did just that, leaving the camera on the bed, facing the doorway. Westy was prepared to skip to the end, but then Sci came into view.

"Okay, so it won't be long before he comes back utterly frustrated or finishes working those out - "

" GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, SCI!"

"But I can't waste an opportunity like this, and I've been thinking about it for weeks, and now's as good a time to propose as any, I guess," he rambled nervously, ignoring his enraged boyfriend screeching throughout the house.

Westy paused the video and leaned back until his back hit the wall. This was a video of his parents getting _engaged_. History being recorded _in the making_. This had been a _bed time story_  when he was little. A favorite of his, in fact. He'd known, in theory, that it really happened. Dad hadn't just made it up for shits and giggles. But to actually _see_  it...

Steps echoed throughout the house in the clip. Sci gasped, placed a box, the camera, and another note on the bed and ducked behind the other side. Fell stormed in. He spotted the note and growled.

"This better be fucking worth it, Nerd." He set about deciphering the code.

"'O P E N  T H E  B O X.' Sci, what are you planning?"

He opened the box and gasped. Bright red tears filled his sockets.

Sci shuffled over to his side.

"Was it worth it?" he whispered.

Fell simply kissed him.

Chara and Westy both cheered as the video ended.

Last video.

The date read just a few months before Westy was born.

This time, the camera was already overlooking the bedroom - the one Westy was familiar with.

Fell crouched behind the bed.

Sci walked in, calling for him.

"Fell, love, where are you? I can't hear whatever you wanted to tell me if I can't find you."

He picked a note off the bed. He smiled slowly, fondly.

"This is starting to feel familiar," he hummed before stepping out.

Fell stood, raced to place another note on the bed, gave the camera a thumbs-up, and returned to his original position.

Sci walked in calmly.

He picking up the note on the bed. He squinted at the slip of paper for a minute before he started to cackle.

"Oooooohhhhh myyyyyy god.... I-i can't-" he wheezed.

Fell popped up, looking confused and worried.

"What?"

"Gregnant!" Sci choked out.

" _Excuse me_?" Fell said, sounding downright offended.

"The - the note says you're gregnant," he giggles.

Fell pouted. "It's not my fault that your code is fucking impossible."

Sci got his mirth under control and gave him a real, warm smile that made him soften a bit.

"In all seriousness though, I'm...I just...I can't even..."

"Are...you not...happy with this?"

"What? Yes! I mean no! I mean I'm fucking ecstatic, Fell, love, this is amazing! I can't wait to meet them," he squealed, looking up at his husband with sincere joy and love. Fell smiled and relaxed.

The video ended with a shot of Sci and Fell snuggling on the bed, discussing names and finally settling on the one he proudly claimed as his own.

_Holy shit his dads were precious._

Okay, _now_  they could look for security tapes. Westy did so cheerfully. He relished in the knowledge that Sci _did_  love and want him, even though they had never met. It felt like some invisible, unnameable fear had melted away.

They actually tracked down the tapes fairly quickly, since Edgy (yeah he was never letting him live that down) actually bothered to put his tapes in order. Who knew?

They popped the cassette into the player. Today's date glared at the top of the screen as they were treated to a boring view of Fell doing inventory and restocking before he slipped out.

"Dad, no. Nonononono, you didn't," Westy pleaded futilely.

"Maybe he just had to get some things from the store," Chara suggested hopefully. Westy knew he hadn't.

He fast forwarded the footage a few hours. A figure in a yellow hazmat suit (how did no one notice _that_?) wheeled in an oil drum with a radioactive symbol on it.

"It could be anyone in that suit!"

The drum fell on Fell's foot.

"HECKIN SON OF A DOG - wait, I'm alone," he announced, as though realizing it for the first time, "I can swear for **real**!" He inhaled loudly.

"SON OF A-"

Westy skipped the rest while Chara protected their innocent ears.

"Nope, that's him all right."


	2. Another sci-de of things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok but what if good sad science dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending things is hard. Also this is the first multi chapter story I've actually finished.

Chara grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the vending machine.

"Wha - Chara, I don't think this is a good time - "

They pulled out a piece of paper with eight squares arranged in a rectangle. Five squares had numbers and letters on them. Just like the pad on the vending machine.

"Oh."

The handyman, a skeleton referred to as Blue, stood in front of a vending machine out in the shop, almost like a sentinel.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Blue! What are you doing here?!"

"Fell gave me a mission to protect this machine! I don't blame him though. The chips are pretty good, but this seems a little overboard."

"Blue, there's something big going on here. If my Dad is hiding something, we need to know so we can help him," Westminster begged. Blue looked at him regretfully.

"Sorry guys, I told your dad that I would guard this machine with my life," Blue sighed sorrowfully.

Westy and Chara shared a grim look.

"Then you leave us no choice." Westminster started viciously poking the older skeleton wherever he could.

"C'mon guys, it doesn't need to be like this," Blue pleaded. "This hurts me more than it hurts you."

Westy kept poking him harder and harder. Blue yelped in pain.

"Beep boop bloop bleep," Chara said as they pressed the buttons. The machine detached from the wall and swing aside.

Westy jumped off of the handyman. Blue, Westy, and Chara all looked down a staircase leading towards a bright light.

"Woah," Chara whispered. They stepped down towards the light.

"Noooo, Westy," Chara stage whispered, "don't go into the light!" It seemed to lack their usual energy.

An elevator.

They go down.

It opens into a room full of machinery with a window separating them from the source of the blinding light - a giant triangular looking thing with a glowing vortex swirling in the center.

Westy sat in betrayed, confused silence.

Why would his dad have all this? Had he been lying to him this entire time?! Twelve years and he didn't even think of this as a _remote_  possibility, but here he stood, and this was quickly proving to not be a dream.

There were rolls of blue paper in a cubby just above the desk. Westy pulled them out, desperate for some explanation.

Most of what was written was in code, but what had been translated didn't bode well. Using the translated notes, he carefully pieced together the rest. He read it aloud as Chara and Blue peered over his shoulder.

"'I fear I've made a grave mistake.' Some - can't make that bit out -  'was right; this thing is a horrible danger to the entire universe. Should it be activated, my research shows that it could tear our world apart.'" a heavy silence settled over them. The vortex glowed brighter. A timer on the workspace read 00:01:20.

"There's got to be a way to stop this thing!" Blue shouted, voice high with fear.

"Hey! Look! A big 'Manual Shutdown' sign!" Chara yelled.

"How did we miss that?" Westy mused as they ran for the station.

They pattered around the space, fruitlessly searching for the solution and hopelessly aware of the clock ticking. Finally, Blue found it.

"Everyone grab a key and turn them all at once!" he cried.

They did.

A button appeared on the stick in front of the portal. The trio ran to it.

Westy made to slam his hand down on the glowing red button when -

" _Westy, get away from there!_ " Fell screamed. His father looked a little roughed up, but he looked mostly okay, other than the terror and despair is his voice and eyes.

"Why?" Westminister screeched. "Why should I trust you?! You lied to me, stole toxic waste, built whatever _this_  is - I see no reason to trust you!"

A quiet sob echoed in the room. Silence followed, only broken by more hiccuping and sniffing. The occupants of the room turned to see Chara trying to wipe their tears away before anyone saw them. Guilt hit Westy like a sledgehammer.

Humans aged faster than monsters, but Chara was still young and didn't handle stress well. He should have paid more attention to them.

"West," his father yelled, "I promise I'll tell you everything later, but _you can't shut it down._ "

Chara sniffled as Blue tried to calm them. Westy hesitated.

Blue, himself, and Fell were all blown back, away from the machine. They floated, bodies pressed against the wall. Chara held on to a cord that had wrapped around their wrist.

"Chara!" Westminister screamed, "Do it!" They nodded and used the cord to pull themselves closer to the lever, clinging to it as they made to slam their hand down on it.

"Kid! Kid, please!" Fell begged. A flash of uncertainty flickered across the child's face.

"Kid, you _know_  I'm doing this for a reason! You know I'm not a bad guy! We can talk about this!"

"He's lying!" Westminster cried.

"Kid, please!"

"Chara!"

The human child looked between them indecisively. They took a deep breath -

"Mr. Fell," they whispered, "I trust you."

And let go.

They always did believe in the best of everyone.

"Chara!"

 **Boom**.

A bright light washed over them. They fell to the ground. The machine was standing in the midst of a pile of rubble.

Westy could see a silhouette against the portal's glare.

"Who..."

"The author of the journals," Fell announced, "my very hot husband."

Sci's blush lit up a good portion of his face.

"Feeeeellllllllll," he whined.

Fell snickered.

"Fell, I'm not worth the entire universe!"

Fell stared back at him like he had just said the Earth was flat.

"Yes you are!" he protested.

"Nooooooo."

"Yesssss, isn't that right West?" Sci turned to face him with wide eyes.

"Westminster," he breathed, "god, I-i thought it had only been, like, five years." Westy shuffled his feet uncomfortably. This was super awkward. He really wanted to punch Sci straight in the face, but Dad would probably be mad about that.

"God, how old are you? Shi-oot, I'm sorry for not being around, I didn't mean to be gone for so long. Or at all, but accidents happen." He didn't seem to be talking to Westy anymore.

Now that he had a better look at him, he could see that Sci was, pardon his french, a fucking wreck. His white lab coat was scorched and tattered, he had a weird gun strapped to his side, and parts of his skull were scarred and bleeding.

In short, Sci had gone to hell and had the scars to prove it.

Fell wrapped his arms around Sci and buried his face in his shoulder, making a choked whining noise. His shoulders shook.

Sci was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suchamazingness
> 
> Computerglitch8
> 
> Mathriseheaven

**Author's Note:**

> Suchamazingness
> 
> That's me. My blog, actually. There's some oneshots on there that I never posted on here if you look for them. I think one of them is crack.
> 
> I honestly don't know what this is anymore.
> 
> Mathriseheaven and computerglitch8 are also blogs you should check out. way better than mine.


End file.
